In an optical fiber communications system, an optical fiber connector is arranged for connection between optical cables, between an optical cable and an optic-to-electric component, and between optic-to-electric components. The optical fiber connector precisely interconnects end faces of two optical fibers that need to be connected, so that optical energy output by a transmit optical fiber can be maximally coupled to a receive optical fiber.
During layout of drop cables on a fiber to the home (Fiber To The Home, FTTH) network, a fusion splicing technique is generally used. That is, an optical fiber terminal is assigned in a fiber distribution box, the optical fiber terminal and a drop optical cable are spliced using an optical fiber fusion splicer in the fiber distribution box, and the drop optical cable is then laid to each home. At the other end of the drop optical cable, onsite fusion splicing is also required, so that the drop optical cable is connected to a user terminal box of each home. The foregoing fusion splicing technique requires dedicated optical fiber fusion splicing equipment, and imposes a high technical requirement on an operator. In addition, the operation process is tedious and inconvenient.